


Direct remarks

by Perelynn



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelynn/pseuds/Perelynn
Summary: Ichabod and Abbie are not shy to comment on one another’s attributes.
Relationships: Ichabod Crane & Abbie Mills, Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a collection of drabbles that formed in my head as I was reading the Ichabbie fanfiction.  
> I'm leaving the number of chapters undefined as it's possible that I come up with more.

“Crane, get your scrawny ass out of my way.”  
“On the contrary, Lieutenant, it’s your rather voluptuous backside is obstructing my line of passage.”  
“Damn. Why did we have to pick this ridiculously small closet as a hideout?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Mmmmhm...”  
“Oops. Sorry, Crane.”  
“No need to apologize. I cannot bring myself to regret burying my face into your magnificent cleavage.”  
“Maybe next time, when you need to hoist me up, we’ll do it with my back to you.”  
“Right. Because it went so well the last time.”  
“What was that?”  
“Nothing.”


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s a bikini. I’ll distract them, you go do the deed.”  
“You will most certainly take their breath away. You have successfully distracted - how do people say it these days? - the hell out of me already.”  
“Well, feast your eyes. Get used to the sight. I don’t want you to lose it by staring at me at the critical moment.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Lieutenant, your towel!”  
“Quick, Crane! Where is that damned icicle? Don’t tell me it melted. We need to pierce this thing!”  
“I already did. I got it in the tail.”  
“Oh. Right. Okay, it discorporated. I must admit, that was the most eventful five minutes in a sauna I ever had.”   
“Um. Lieutenant. Your towel. It slipped.”  
“Oh-oh. Isn’t it your lucky day.”  
“Indeed.”


End file.
